Dreams
by RandaPanda124
Summary: She just kept running tell she couldnt run anymore


"Yona! Where are you?" Hak and the dragons where looking everywhere but Yona was no where to be found. Yun was back at camp in case she came back.

Yona just kept running. She could feel that who ever was trying to get her was catching up to her. She couldn't remember how long she had been running but she knew her legs where ganna give out at any moment. She refused to scream to let her chaser know exactly where she was.

After everyone was asleep Yona went off on her own to practice her archery. She knew not to go to far in case she needed help. She could tell someone was watching her but just pushed it off as Hak or one of the 4 dragons. Ao was asleep in her cloths so she knew she wasn't alone.

Right she Yona was done with 200 arrows she was getting ready to head back and get some sleep she herd someone drop down from a tree near by. She woke Ao up and told him to get Hak. As Ao ran back to the camp and tried to wake up Hak he saw they all had sleeping needles in their necks. Ao pulled them out and tried to wake anyone up.

The masked figure walked up to Yona. "Hello princesses isn't it nice to see your alive" he holds his hand out to Yona and she just backs away. "What do you want with me?!" She knew it wasn't su-won or anyone from the kingdom. The man took a step closer and put a finger over his mouth. "shh princess. No one will hear you anyway so why don't you just come with me. I'll keep you away from everyone so you won't have to run anymore."

Yona knew she had to run but at this point she was in so much shock she couldn't tell where the camp was. She couldn't see the fire anymore so that man must of put it out. She suddenly got very worried about Hak and the others and shot an arrow at the man. She just hit his shoulder and she took off running trying to get as far away as possible.

At this point it was an hour or so later and Hak had woken up and was looking for Yona. Then out of no where Ao jumped on him biting him and pointing frantically in the direction she was running. Hak told Ao to stay behind and tell the other when they wake.

Hak had been looking for quite a while now and still no luck. He made it back to camp and saw they dragons where wakeing up. He explained what happens and the blue dragon used his eyes to find her. The green dragon jumped on his way to get to her as ever one else followed as fast as they could.

"Iv got you now princess" the masked man grabbed Yona by the hair and she fell to her knees letting out a scream. "Let me go!" She yelled loud enough for even Yun to hear and he was all the way back at camp.

The man shoved a sleeping needle in her neck and dragged her to a cave near by. He coved the entrance to the cave with a bolder coverd in a very smelly plant so no one could find them. There was a small bed made out of animal furs where he placed the sleeping Yona. He tied her up and went to sleep next to her.

When Yona awoke her head was pounding. She couldn't tell where she was everything was dark. When she tried to move she found out she was tied up and someone was laying on top of her. She started to panic and started screaming. The man woke up and hit her so had she flew agonist the all. "You only speak when I tell you!" He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against himself licking the side of her face.

Hak and the dragons her a faint scream and knew it was Yona. They all took off in that direction. Only to find a giant bolder covering what looked to be a cave. "Snake break that she is behind it I know it!" Hak barked out orders.

As soon as the bolder shatterd the man threw Yona to the ground and jumped into attacking the boys. Yona was just laying there not moving. When Hak saw her he panicked. She was coverd in blood and it looked to be coming from her head. He kicked the guy out of the cave and ran to Yona. He picked her up and walked out of the cave.

Hak looked around and saw all the dragons knocked out and the man pointing an arrow right at Hak. He didn't have time to dodge it and was hit right in the chest.

He dropped Yona and as soon she she hit the ground she saw Hak gasping for air.

Yona jolted awake. She looked around and saw she was still next to the camp fire and everyone was still sleeping in their normal spots. She looked over and saw Hak. Tears formed in her eyes. She got up and sat next to him. She just looked at him sleeping. With a light blush on her cheeks she carefully picked up his arm and put it over herself as she payed her head on his chest.

When Yona fell back to sleep Hak opened his eyes and looked down at her. He had been awake the hole time. He knew he would ask her what happens when they woke up in the morning but for now he placed a gentile kiss on her forehead and held her close.


End file.
